Batman and Batgirl Love In The Night
by GreyKing46
Summary: Barbara Gordon thinks back to a night she regrets, a night she wishes lead to something better. She thinks back to a love wasted. Or is it?


Okay. So.

Who here has seen the Killing Joke movie?

Yea. So you all know about 'that scene'.

The Batman/Batgirl sex scene.

This scene has had a LOT of scrutiny since the movies release. And now I will say something VERY controversial... I did not hate it.

Yes the scene did NOT fit the story.

But the characters? Yes, I believe so.

Barbara is a very passionate woman and fighting for what she loved, as well as her attraction towards Batman (because yes she has always had this attraction, she sees him as a dark mentor that she does find attractive in that mysterious way) she acted with the adrenaline and their position without thinking. She even acknowledges this later in the movie.

So, now, I decided to do this as I DO like this pairing a lot.

 **Here is a message from my co-writer, GhostKaiser:**

Hi everyone. We hope you enjoy this story, we took a break from the large stories and decided to tone it down a bit and relax, we hope you enjoy and look out for new stories along the way. And maybe we'll even bring up the Pokemon story we've both been hinting at.

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Batman/Batgirl**

 **Love In The Night**

* * *

 _Gotham city was a dark, dirty place but it had hidden beauty._

 _Beauty that was preserved thanks to several individuals._

 _They were the defenders of the night, those who struck fear into those who dared to defile this gem in the rough and currently a one of those defenders, a woman, was standing atop a gargoyle_

 _She looked below into the dank dark streets, She was dressed in a dark purple suit with a black cloak that had a yellow interior. Her C-Cup chest bore a yellow bat symbol; her belt was the same yellow, laden with pouches for gadgets. Her gloves and boots were the same yellow, though they didn't look high tech, more like they were hiker's boots and clip gloves._

 _Her name was Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl and right now, she was on a stakeout, seeing an attempted burglary take place. 'Show time.' She thought gliding down to the roof of the bank and entered through the ventilation grid but before she even reached the grid the world turned fuzzy and faded away._

* * *

*? ? ?*

A woman yawned as she awoke from her sleep, sitting up. The same woman in the dream "Hmm...Ah..." She awoke from a pleasant dream, that pleasant dream being her past. "Hmm...Another day..." She sighed as she tried to literally drag herself out of bed.

You see, Barbara was paralyzed from the waist down

Some years ago...The Joker came to her father's door and shot her right in the spine. All in an attempt to drive him mad...To prove a point.

And the worst thing?

She was just collateral damage to get at her father. Not because she had been Batgirl, Joker didn't even know that

Barbara pulled herself into her wheelchair and carefully rolled herself out of her bedroom. She was dressed in her pink and lilac pyjamas; the shirt was long sleeved with a cat for a motif. She opened the door and entered the living room, seeing the couch and the TV, the table for her meals and the bathroom door. She sighed, looking at a picture she had set on her computer desk. It was of her with her friends... Before the Joker.

Back when she was Batgirl

Spersifically her, out of costume, wearing a tight purple short sleeved shirt, her hair tied into a ponytail and what you else couldn't be seen. She was grinning happily, her arms wrapped around the shoulders of an attractive and strong built man with short black hair and sparkling blue eyes, the man wearing a smart black suit and he had a small smile which you could only be noticed if you looked close. She smiled sadly at the picture, her hand touching her stomach as she remembered the past.

Remembered the happier times...

* * *

*Flashback, a few years ago*

Barbara was swinging though Gotham as Batgirl. Thinking back she would say she wasted that time. Took it and her legs for granted. But that wasn't what was important right now.

Barbara flipped several times before she landed on a roof, her body arching and rolling to spread the impact and not hurt herself, already knowing another figure was already there waiting for her "You're late." The figure said in a deep, gruff voice that sent shivers down Barbara's spine

"Sorry. Had to deal with a stolen car and kidnapping." She said, standing tall, as the figure walked into the light

It was a tall man in an armoured suit, menacing but with it invoked respect among his peers. His cowl had pointed ears reminiscent of a flying rodent, his forearms had three fins for added effect for attack and defence. A yellow belt with numerous canisters and pouches for occasions. All but his mouth was covered, his eyes were shielded by white lenses, giving him the appearance of more a creature of the night than a human. And on his grey armoured chest was a symbol...Of a black bat.

This... Was the Batman

"Were you careful?" Batman asked

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much. I was fine." Barbara smiled, even if she looked away a bit to hide her blushing cheeks

"Of course I care...You're part of the family." Batman answered honestly and simple, not changing his pitch. That just made Barbara blush brighter, matching her hair "How's your father?" Batman asked

"He's fine. Worried about you after Jay... After what Joker did. But he's fine." Barbara nodded. It had been a few months since Jason Todd, the second Robin, had been killed and Batman was becoming colder. Except for Barbara, she felt he was closer to her before

"It's been...Difficult. After what he did." Batman answered

"I know." Barbara nodded, looking right at him and walking towards him nervously. She reached out to touch him on the shoulder but he backed up

"We need to go." He said, diving off the building

"G-Go where?" She asked following him, as they glided through the city

"Patrol. There was a break out from Arkham." Batman informed

"Arkham? Who escaped?" Barbara asked in worry

"The female prisoners lead by Ivy."

"Poison Ivy? How many female prisoners?" Barbara asked

"The 'classic' three of her, Harley and Catwoman as well as Roxie Rocket and a few others. Eight in total."

"Roxy Rocket? Haven't heard of her." Batman answered as they landed on a roof "She's obsessed with speed, an over the top insane daredevil."

"...Sounds fun." Barbara deadpanned

"She likes to think so." Batman answered

"Who's first?" She asked her costume different than the one from her dream. She was wearing a mainly grey costume with a blue cowl and cape with a yellow interior, black gloves and boots but the yellow bat still on her chest and yellow belt around her waist. The grey suit was also a bit tighter, showing off her figure more which made her the source of quite a few wet dreams of men and women all across Gotham

"Her." Batman pointed to the first escaped convict.

Barbara followed his finger and saw Catwoman sneaking into a building "Catwoman? She was in Arkham?" Barbara asked

"She was." Batman nodded "She kept breaking out of Iron heights."

"...Somehow I'm not surprised." Barbara sighed. Batman nodded, the two ready to strike

"Hmm...Very nice..." Catwoman smiled as she examined several jewels only to hear the flurry of capes behind her "Batman...And Bat-Baby."

'Batgirl!' Barbara thought, containing her anger

"It's over Catwoman. Just come quietly." Batman said as he emerged from the shadows

"Oh Bats...MUST we do this sing and dance with the baby here? Doesn't our time together mean anything?" Catwoman purred teasingly

"What?" She snarled gently

"Don't make this difficult Catwoman." Batman stared

"Awww, you wanna be rough?" She grinned, snapping her whip

'Wh-Why don't you shut up?!' Barbara snarled. She threw batarangs without even thinking, charging

"Where did you get this girl?" Catwoman asked as she deflected the attacks "Because I want to adopt her with ya Batsy!"

'W-What?!' Barbara thought as she was deflected onto the floor so Catwoman and Batman could fight.

"Stand down Catwoman." Batman said simply, uncaring

"Awe...No playtime?" She pouted as she used her whip on him only for a grapple to hook her ankle and tripped her up

"Wh-Whoa!" She flipped forwards and landed in front of Batman's feet.

"Gotcha." Batgirl smirked, Batman putting BatCuff's onto the car themed thief

"Oh...No fair." Catwoman pouted

"You're under arrest." Was all Batman said, pressing a button on his best to call the police

"Until next time Bats...And Baby? You're too cute for this line of work." Catwoman commented "Let mummy and daddy handle it."

"Shut up bitch." She snapped

"I take it back...You're a teenager." Catwoman answered

"Selena. Quiet." Bruce said simply before he left the tracker and left the place

"Fine..." She sighed and was forced to wait for the police to pick her up.

Barbara quickly left the room, following Bruce. The duo left for the rooftops and then Barbara tried to talk to him, but felt ashamed for letting her emotions get the better of her.

You see she felt attracted to the mysterious mentor figure of hers but with that fight back there...Would he only see an emotionally driven girl? Or a woman who had another person crawl under her skin? She actually felt self-conscious now

'What do I say? I-I don't want to let him know I'm not like that...but...oh man...' She thought. Suddenly the BatSignal shone in the sky, breaking her from her worrying

"Your father." Batman spoke simply as they "flew" over to the signal. Barbara nodded as they landed on the roof, Batman walking towards Gordon

"Ah; Batman, Batgirl..." He nodded respectfully to the pair, with a pipe in his mouth. Barbara steeled herself, looking at her farther "Good job catching Catwoman...Can't believe the lengths of some of these women..." He spoke "You okay Batgirl? You look intense."

"I'm fine." she nodded

Jim Gordon was wearing a brown trench-coat with a white button shirt under a police issue gun holster, though he rarely used it. He wore dark blue trousers that seemed wet at the bottom from the puddles of Gotham and black fake-leather shoes. His hair was greying from its natural red/brown and a dark red moustache and stubble chin and finally he wore square frame glasses.

"Why did you call Gordon?" Batman asked

"Harley's been found."

"Quinn?" Batgirl asked

"Is she with Joker?" Batman asked

"No, Joker is still locked up." Jim assured

"Good. She'll be safer away from him." Batman added

"Was she with Ivy or with Joker's gang?" Batgirl asked

"She as with Ivy, according to reports, but Harley wandered off in the middle of a heist because she was chasing a... Eerm... A puppy." Gordon read off the report, sweat dropping

...

"A puppy?" Batman asked sounding serious but couldn't believe it.

"What breed?" Barbara asked holding back her giggles

"What...? The report said "Cute puppy!"...So...Anything dangerous or a stray probably." Gordon sighed

"... Only Harley." Batman sighed

"Any idea which district she was in last?" Batman asked

"Just the Botanical District. That's where we got the report on Ivy. Harley ran off elsewhere." Gordon answered but as he turned around the two were already gone "Damn...Now there's two of them..." He sighed

* * *

*with the Bats*

"Harley Quinn...Chasing puppies?" Barbara couldn't help repeating it and laughed to herself, hoping that Batman wouldn't hear.

"She is one of the more... Innocent minded villains. It is the damage that Joker did to her that makes her dangerous and need Arkham." He said, however, making Barbara blush

"Oh um...S-Sorry. Do you think she can get help?" Barbara asked

"I can only hope. Like with all of them." Was his only reply before he went silent, clearly ending the conversation from his point of view

'I hope so...' Barbara thought as they saw a small trail of chaos leading them to an abandoned apartment complex "You're sure she's here?" She asked

"The carnage says yes...But it could be one of the others." Batman answered. Batgirl nodded, slipping inside carefully

"Aw...You're such a schmoopy puppy aren't you? Aren't you?" Harley's voice asked her puppy. Batgirl followed the voice silently, Batman behind her "Yes, you are. Yes you are." Harley added.

"Yipp." the puppy cheered

Batman nodded as they approached the room Harley was in.

"Good puppy J-J." Harley. smiled as Batman and Batgirl saw that the puppy was being fed. Barbara poked her head into the room, seeing what was going on and taking in Harley's appearance

She was dressed in a black and red leather-like costume with her face painted white, her blonde hair tinted at the tips with one side black and one side red, done up in pigtails. Her C-Cup breasts having a distinct cleavage due to her upper costume. Her tight leather pants where half red and half back, leather boots with reversed colouring to their pants leg, a red and black corset that matched her boots and fingerless gloves that matched her pants. Harley was a beautiful and shapely woman, filling out the costume perfectly. In front for her was a tiny puppy that was happily eating from a bowl, its tail wagging as Harley giggled

"What breed is that?" Barbara whispered, unable to help herself

"Looks like a Jack-Russell Terrier." Batman responded

"Hmm...Okay J-J, after you eat, we'll go for a walk and you can do your business." Harley smiled

"Yip!" the puppy smiled

"What's this plan?" Batman asked, walking form the shadows

"B... B-Man!" She gasped, jumping back "Um, this is...This is EXACTLY what it looks like!" Harley answered raising her hands in front of Batman and protecting J-J.

"I can see that." He deadpanned, kneeling down. He held his hand out gently, the dog running off and sniffing his hand happily. Batman smiled, rubbing behind the puppy's ear. The puppy began to pant and smile happily

"Oh...He likes you." Harley smiled "Please let me keep him!" She begged

"I believe I can find someone to look after him while you're in Arkham." Batman deadpanned

"Oh...J-J..." Harley's lip quivered, giving puppy dog eyes. The puppy ran over and began to lick her face, smiling "Aw, J-J!" She cooed over the pup.

"...What should we do?" Batgirl asked seeing the pair. Batman just pulled out some handcuffs, sighing

"Oh..." Harley frowned but still held J-J close "Do I HAVE to B-Man?" she begged, to which he nodded. "Okay...Look after J-J for me please?" She asked

"I promise Harl-MPH!" he said, only to be held in a tight hug as she kissed him. Barbara looked in shock at that. The immediate hug and kiss upon Batman from Harley Quinn would give anyone credence to go "What the fuck?!"

"Thanks B-Man, you're the sweetest." Harley smiled as she broke the kiss

"Hmm." He answered simply.

"Aroo?" J-J asked tilting his head.

"Why did you call it J-J?" Batman asked as Harley picked up the puppy and hugged it

"Joker Jr." Harley blushed

'Of course.' Barbara sighed

"You named your puppy after Joker?" Batman asked

"...Joker never listens to me...He does." Harley answered

"Then why name him after him?" Batman asked "Why not... Ace? Or something YOU want?"

"It's a sort of...Therapy deal...But Ace IS cool." Harley smiled. Batman nodded, taking the puppy from her "Please treat him well. Please?" Harley asked

"I promised; didn't I?" Batman reassured her.

"Can... You two try and visit once a week or something?" She asked one last time before he out thr batcuffs on her

'Really?!' Barbara thought without giving any indication

"Batgirl and I?" Batman asked as he cuffed her.

"No. You and J-J." she frowned

"...I'll try." Batman answered

"Thanks B-Man." Harley smiled. She kissed his cheek before he set down the police transmitter and quickly wrote a letter. He put the letter down next to the transmitter and J-J

"Sit." He told the puppy, which it did, before he left

'Two women? Really? I...I don't...I mean I can't even...' Barbara thought as they were going through Gotham. She sighed, following him "So...Who's left? Unless if the GCPD have caught them?" Barbara spoke, trying to hide her sadness with a upper pitch

"Only Ivy's left."

"So the "Gotham Sirens" are ours?" Barbara asked

"... You've been hanging out with Dick too much." Batman deadpanned

"I...Maybe." She blushed "But it rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Batman was silent, focusing on where Ivy might be waiting "Do you...think she's going to be at the gardens?" Barbara asked

"Most likely."

With an understanding nod they two began to follow up on their hunch. Knowing Ivy's preference in weaponry

* * *

*time skip*

It took a while, but they found it: Ivy's Lair, situated in the Botanical Region of Gotham. How could they tell? The massive tree trunks and vines breaking out of it

"I'll take "Gotham flora and fauna" for a thousand..." Barbara joked lightly. Batman gave a small smile before he jumped into the building 'He smiled!' She thought happily as she followed him 'He SMILED!' She looked around nervously, trying to find Ivy 'Where're the weed whackers when you need them?' She thought, pushing past the vines and tried to venture deeper into the "forest".

"Found her." Batman said using body language

Barbara nodded and move closer, looking around a corner to see what Ivy was doing. She was currently making a lush and dense garden for her to...what appeared to be "living in". Barbara couldn't help but frown at the beauty that was Ivy

She had flowing red hair down to her back, green skin that was emphasised by her affinity for plants, D-Cup breasts that were held back by a single Arkham issued prisoner shirt, that gave her breasts a constant and eye catching cleavage. She didn't wear any trousers but there were leaves that protected her privates from exposure. Though one DID wonder if the drapes matched the carpets.

Ivy was a beautiful woman and could have any man or woman who took her notice with a flick of her wrist, weather it is with her looks or her pheromones depended on her mood and the cooperation of her target

Barbara asked through her body language "What do we do?""... She has no blind spots." Batman frowned after scanning the room

"...How about a light?" Barbara thought

"Pardon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Barbara gestured a fire. "That could cause her to panic. And in a building she basically controls with how large the plants are then that is bad." He replied. Barbara frowned, all she wanted to do was help. But Batman was right...that WOULD cause more harm than good. Suddenly vines wrapped around their legs, however, and dragged them towards Ivy

"Whoa/Hnn!" Barbara and Batman grunted as they were dragged towards Ivy. They were soon hung upside down, trapped in the thick vines

"Batman...and Batgirl...Come to take me away again?" Ivy spoke with a sensual tone of voice "You can't sneak up on me, my babies where there from the beginning."

"You're going back to Arkham, Ivy." Batman spoke seriously

"Oh, I don't think so my Dark Knight." She purred

Barbara frowned, as the blood rushed to her head as she saw Ivy sway to Batman's face "Back up bitch!" She snapped

"Hmm?" Ivy looked at her casually

"Batgirl..." Batman whispered in anger. Batgirl frowned, her body shaking as she glared at Ivy

"Tell me...Why did you say that? Hmm?" Ivy asked looking into Barbara's eyes

"Because we all know what you're like." She glared

"Oh...Oh I am HURT..." Ivy feigned being hurt. Barbara was silent, glaring a bit "You need to train your partners better Batman...The first was funny, the second one was rough around the edges...SHE is something else..." Ivy commented

"Don't talk about him!" She snapped, angry she mentions Jason. Batman, himself, was glaring at her

"Fine...I won't." She answered. Batman was silent, trying to get a Batarang "So...Why are you here? Besides trying to send me to Arkham again?"

"That IS the reason Ivy." Batman said seriously

"And here I thought you were willing to learn about horticulture..." She sighed "Or you came for my field."

"Your field?" Batgirl asked confused

"My field." She nodded, running her hand over her stomach towards her leaf panties mockingly

"Hmm!" Batgirl's lips curled inward and she squeaked

"I'm not amused by that Ivy." Batman spoke trying to remain conscious. Ivy pouted and blew pheromones over Batman

"Batman!" Barbara called out

"Now then..." Ivy commanded the plants to lower him down "Are you interested now?" Batman was silent, looking directly at her "Well Batman? ARE you...?" Ivy inquired again

"... No."

"Wh-What? How?" Ivy backed up. In reply Batman spat a capsule on the ground which exploded, gas covering Ivy quickly "GAH! *Coughing* Wh-What is...Oh..." Ivy groaned and collapsed on the floor

"Knockout gas." He said simply, the vines releasing them. Barbara dropped down to the floor and held her breath so she didn't inhale any gas. Once the gas was gone Batman picked Ivy up, resting her on his shoulder "Are you okay?" Batman asked as Barbara could breathe again

"I... Yea." She nodded; unable to stop herself noticing how close his hand was to Ivy's ass and frowning even if only slightly

"She was out of line..." He spoke as they left

"About...Him?" Barbara asked "Yeah...She was." The left, knowing to drop her off at the Gotham Police otherwise her powers would let her escape "So...Are the others still out there or...back to the cave?" Barbara asked

"What others?" Batman asked

"Um...Roxie Rocket and such..." Barbara answered

"The others have already been apprehended." Batman answered "Your brain might've had too much blood drowning it."

"Maybe." She nodded as they dropped Ivy off, grinding her teeth as she saw how delicately he was treating Ivy. And to make matters worse? The other female villains where bright in. Well Harley and Catwoman where at least

"Let's go Batgirl." He spoke respectfully. She nodded but...

"Hiya B-Man! Oh! You caught Red! And she's sleeping? Aw!" Harley gushed happily

'Harley...!' Barbara snarled and groaned at the clown queen

"You don't have to be so cold Bats, I wouldn't mind you visiting me in my cell sometime." Catwoman called cheekily, seductively. Harley and Catwoman kept on getting under Batman's and Batgirl's skin...No wonder Dick called them "The Gotham Sirens". Well they were getting under Barbara's skin, Batman seemed unaffected

"You're lucky we didn't do worse." Batman commented

"Let's go." Barbara snarled gently

"Bye-bye B-Man." Harley waved

"What is wrong Barbara, you've been acting off all night." Batman said after they left

"Wrong? Nothing's would anything be wrong?" Barbara answered defensively

"Barbara." He frowned

"Batman, I'm fine...Okay?" Barbara answered

"Barbara." He said one last time with his unbreaking glare

"I...Okay. I didn't like it that they were flirting with you!" Barbara answered

"Why?" Batman asked

"C-Cause...Just cause." She blushed

"Barbara, just tell me." He frowned

"I-I...I just..." Barbara frowned, looking at the floor "Ilikeyouokay?"

"... What?" Batman blinked before Batgirl kissed him. She kept the kiss there until she pulled back and blushed. She was blushing and ran off

'Damn it, damn it, damnit!' She cried as she headed back home...She couldn't go to the Batcave after that. Little did she know that next day Batman would act exactly the same. He never brought it up.

That helped her forget, pretend it never happened

And somehow...They got on from that.

... Until the Joker fired that gun

* * *

*end flashback*

"Things...Didn't get easy...Did they?" She asked herself, gripping her trouser legs

"... I'm sorry again Barbara." A familiar voice said sadly from behind her

"B-Batman?" She turned around in shock, seeing Bruce.

He was standing there in a new costume. It was mainly armoured and terrifying; it looked mostly metal with only the legs seemed to be made of the original weave. But all of it was upgraded. He reached up, pulling his helmeted/cowl off his head revelling his face

"Wh-What're you doing? Bruce..?" Barbara gasped seeing his face. She'd seen him before, his face being that of the man in the picture, and she'd seen him a lot. Thy where friends but, at the same time, he never normally came to her and take his mask off "Bruce...What...What're you doing here?" Barbara asked in shock

"Can't I visit?" He smiled

"I...I guess so..." She nodded, though feeling ashamed or embarrassed of seeing him in this circumstance

"What's wrong?" He frowned

"I... Things have felt awkward between us since... THAT happened... And now I'm stuck in this." Barbara sighed

"Barbara..." He put his helmet down, following down to her eye level to look at her

"I get it that I'm not the most beautiful but now I'm stuck in this? I don't know if I'd even be able to make a guy want me 'like that' ... And I am sounding selfish, superficial and sad." Barbara sighed as if he didn't say anything

Bruce didn't answer with words, but instead he placed his hand over hers. "You don't sound ANY of those things Barbara."

"B... Bruce?" She asked, gasping gently as she blinked in shock

"You have a beauty, that...The "Sirens" don't have. Sure they have a "sexual appeal aura" about them...But that's part of their "charm"." Bruce answered "You've got so much more."

"You... Called them sirens." Barbara giggled gently

"...Dick doesn't shut up." Bruce joked with a small smile. Barbara was laughing again, smiling "See? You've got a genuine smile...Something they don't have." Bruce reassured her. Barbara smiled and began to cry, hugging him tightly as best she could. Bruce smiled weakly, hugging her back "It's okay, Barbara... it's okay..." He hushed her gently. Barbara sniffed as she ended the hug... And kissed him. They kissed for a good few minutes, before Barbara broke it.

"I... I'm sorry." She gasped, her eyes widening

"It's okay...I bet you've been wanting to do that for ages..." He smiled lightly

"W... What?" She blinked, blushing

"The time with the Sirens...I didn't forget. Yet you seemed to want to forget. And I respected that." He answered. Barbara blinked and looking away, blushing "Barbara..." He smiled lightly and cupped her cheek

"W... What?" She blinked, asking cautiously

"It's okay..." He answered and then... He kissed her

"Hmm? H-hmm..." Barbara hummed in shock and then happiness. She wrapped her arms around him, quickly kissing back. For Barbara, this was like a dream. It was like a dream come true, from one she has had for so long. She smiled, feeling his skilled lips against her own "Hmm..." She moaned happily as she let him take a form of control. He cupped her cheek gently, keeping the kiss from going too far while also showing her all the love she'd ever dreamed off "B-Bruce..." She panted through the kiss, wanting to tell him over and over about how much she loves him. He then broke the kiss, looking down gently at her "Bruce..." She purred looking up at him and rested on his chest

"It's okay." He soothed

"O-Okay..." Barbara nodded and rested on his person

"... I love you." He whispered

"Y-You love me?" Barbara hoped that he would repeat it again, so it wasn't a dream

"Yes." He nodded

"B-But I'm..." Barbara blushed

"Don't say anything negative..." Batman hushed her "I love you for you, Barbara."

No. Not Batman. Bruce Wayne

"Can...Can you stay with me?" Barbara asked

"Of course." He smiled

* * *

*Time skip, days later*

Bruce and Barbara were out in the park with Bruce pushing her wheelchair for her. "This is nice." He smiled

"I know...You hardly forget that this is Gotham..." Barbara answered

"I'd never give up on this city." He said simply

"I know you wouldn't Bruce..." She reached up to his hand

"I... Think I can help you." He sighed

"Huh? Bruce...What're you talking about?" Barbara asked

"... Wayne Enterprise may have found a way to help you walk."

"I...I can...I can walk again?" Barbara gasped as she and Bruce stopped

"Maybe. It could also kill you if we are wrong."

"Death...Or I can walk again..." Barbara summarized and placed her free hand on her leg.

"Maybe." Bruce nodded "We are going to keep working on it and I will keep you up to date." He promised

"I'll hold you to it Bruce..." She smiled. Bruce nodded, kissing her

* * *

*Time Skip*

Barbara was currently in the hospital, some months after Bruce had mentioned the treatment. True they had gotten some promising results...But there was still that chance of death should it not be successful but she wanted to walk. It was a decision that she took months of personal debate...and she was willing to take the risk. She wanted to walk again.

She wanted to be able to walk with Bruce, hold his hand

She wanted to be his equal again.

"Are you ready Ms Gordon?" the doctor asked

"Just...Just give me a minute please. I need a minute with my dad and Bruce." Barbara answered

"Of course."

Bruce walked over, taking her hand in his "It'll be fine." He soothed

"I know...But just in case...I don't want to go without saying this: I love you Bruce...And thank you for everything great in my life." She smiled with tears in her eyes. Bruce nodded with a smile, kissing her lovingly. As Bruce broke the kiss, she smiled happily. "Can...Can you send my dad in please?"

"Of course." He nodded, walking out

As Bruce left, Jim came in. he was dressed in his white shirt and black tie with light brown trousers and black shoes. "Barb..." He spoke with saddened sniff

"I'll be fine dad. Bruce has hired the best doctors in the world to do the job." Barbara smiled

"I know...I know...But I can't help but feel worried. You're my daughter." He smiled lightly

"It's fine. I love you Daddy." She smiled, hugging him

"I live you too, Barbara..." He whispered back

* * *

*time skip*

Thirty hours...Thirty hours since Barbara's surgery. And the doctors had her hooked up to all manner of machines to monitor her. Both men of Barbara's life where waiting outside as calm as possible/ Time seemed to tick by slowly...Bruce and Jim were waiting with two cups of coffee next to them. "Soon..." Bruce whispered "We should be getting news soon..."

"...It's like having another child..." Jim sighed rubbing his eyes. "The waiting..." Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead

"Mr Gordon, Mr Wayne. Barbara's in a stable condition." The doctor came in

"Is she conscious?" Jim asked immediately

"She's asleep, but she's alright." The doctor nodded

"Did... It work?" The aged Policeman said nervously

The doctor looked at the two and answered "We've repaired her spine. It'll take time, but she will walk again." The doctor answered

"Oh thank God!" Gordon groaned happily, Bruce just smiling lightly

"Thanks doctor." Bruce answered

"You're both welcome." The doctor answered

"Thank you Bruce." Gordon sighed

"You're welcome." Bruce answered.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Barbara was waking up slowly from a long night's sleep from the drugs and surgery. She groaned softly, blinking "Hmm..." She yawned and breathed slowly as she was resting on the bed. She looked around and saw Bruce, asleep in a chair next to her bed 'Bruce...' She smiled lightly 'How long did you stay...?' She reached over, rocking him gently. Bruce slowly awoke feeling Barbara's hand rocking him

"Hey." He smiled

"Hi..." She whispered

"You were asleep."

"...Surgery does that..." Barbara joked

"... Did it work? Can... Can you feel your legs?" He asked, hoping she'd be okay

"Hmm...Dunno...Still...sleepy..." Barbara sighed

Bruce smiled, kissing her gently "I'll tell your father you're fine." Bruce whispered

"Thank...you..." Barbara yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled as she fell asleep again, kissing her forehead one last time. Bruce quietly left out as he let Barbara sleep. Outside the room was Jim, asleep himself...or at least, trying to remain awake as best he could "She's okay Jim." Bruce smiled

"She's awake?" He asked tiredly

"No, asleep. But she's fine." Bruce answered

Jim nodded, sighing happily "I guess I should head home...She's safe here..." He sighed rubbing his eyes

"And Joker is locked up. She should be safe." Bruce nodded

"Good...Good...I'll sleep easier tonight..." He sighed

Bruce nodded, patting Jim's shoulder... Before he stopped him "Jim... I want to ask you something." Bruce sighed

"What is it?" Jim asked, trying to stay awake.

"... I want to ask Barbara to marry me."

"Y-You want...You and Barbara?" He asked instantly waking up from hearing what Bruce said. Bruce nodded, staying quiet. Jim slumped down into the chairs provided. Bruce Wayne...Wanting to marry his daughter... He didn't know what to say "I... If she says yes then I will give you my blessing.' he sighed

Bruce sighed and smiled "Thank you Jim."

"Just make her happy." Jim frowned

"I will Jim. I promise." Bruce nodded

* * *

*time skip*

It was a few weeks after Barbara's operation, Bruce helping her into his home. She had leg braces on while she was in her wheelchair "Thank you Bruce." She smiled

"It's no problem Barbara." He said, rubbing her shoulders

"But...We're home." Barbara added

"We're home." Bruce smiled, his hand slipping into his pocket cautiously "Bruce...?" Barbara asked as she noticed his hand

"... Darn reflex." He muttered a bit, pulling out a box and walking around her before falling to one knee and opened the box carefully

"B-Bruce..." Barbara gasped seeing the open box and Bruce down on one knee

"... Can you bring yourself to marry me?" He asked with a cautious smile

"Bruce..." She gasped and saw the ring. Gently clasping the box and examined it. She started to choke up crying.

"Yes!" She nodded in excitement. Bruce smiled and sighed in relief as she hugged him, the box on her lap so it was safe.

"Really?" He asked gently

She slipped on the ring on her finger and showed him "Yes." He smiled, kissing her lovingly

* * *

*Some weeks later*

"There we go." Bruce smiled, holding Barbara's hand as he hoped her walk. Barbara's stride was a little slow, but it had been ages since using her legs...It was a miracle that she could walk again. And she was going to take every chance to walk down the aisle. "Don't rush yourself. You're still recovering." He encouraged

"I-I know..." She took another step forwards and seemingly buckled from the pain, landing into Bruce's arms

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding her close "It's okay." He soothed

"Al...Almost..." She sniffed

"Barbara. You're still recovering. You're legs weren't used for nearly a year. Calm down. You'll get it soon." Bruce smiled

Barbara nodded "Can...Can you carry me?"

"Always." He smiled, picking her up

"How's dad?" She asked as she was put into the wheelchair

"Worried about you...But he's holding strong." Bruce answered

"... I'm scared Bruce."

"Scared of what?" He asked kindly as he looked into her eyes

"Just... The future. Our lives are crazy." She admitted

"I admit...That IS scary...But we can do it...We can make it work." Bruce reassured her. Barbara nodded and kissed him nervously 'We'll get through this Barbara...I promise.' He thought 'I promise.'

* * *

*Time skip*

Bruce's and Barbara's wedding was coming closer and the two were still worried about their future together but at least Barbara could walk now, even if she had to be careful as to not tire herself out and they were now just sitting on the settee relaxing as best they could. That was when Alfred walked over, carrying a trey of food

"Oh Alfred, thank you." Barbara spoke

"Not at all Ms Gordon." Alfred responded kindly. She took a sandwich, smiling "How're you both feeling?" He asked

"Better." Bruce smiled

"I'm good. Thank you Alfred." She added after eating a bite from her sandwich

Alfred chuckled, smiling "Tea or any beverage?" Alfred asked

"Tea please." Barbara smiled

"Same for me as well, thank you." Bruce added

"Of course." The butler nodded and left

"He's too good to you." Barbara joked

"Yeah...You're right..." Bruce chuckled "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Probably struggle." Barbara giggled

"Defiantly." Bruce said, rolling his eyes

"Hmm..." she snuggled into him.

"... Have you thought of putting a costume on again?" Bruce asked, knowing how Barbara was

"...I...Hmm..." Barbara frowned "I should, but..."

"It is all your choice Barbara. But you CAN be reckless. If we don't talk this through you'll make a snap decision." He said seriously

"I know, I know but...I'm not sure if I'm ready." Barbara answered

"As I said, it is your choice. It will ALWAYS be your choice. And I will support you. If you want to get into a costume again or not is your choice." He replied

"Can...Can I have a while to think about it?" She asked

"Of course." Bruce nodded "As I said, I wanted to talk before you brashly choose to go out again and something bad happens. I worry for you."

"I know...I love you..." She looked up at him

"I love you to." He smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Barbara brushed her hair, getting ready for her wedding "You look great, Barbara." One of Barbara's bride's-maids spoke kindly. It was Kara Kent, Super Girl

"Thanks Kara...And thank you for being my Bride's Maid." Barbara added

"It's no problem. What're friends for?" Kara answered. Barbara s more and hugged her, looking at her other brides maids. There was Betty Kane, Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelliand a few others. All friends, all people who Barbara trusted with her life.

"Ready Barbara?" Helena asked kindly

"As I'll ever be." She nodded with a nervous smile. As Barbara began to walk out she saw her father ready to take her down the aisle. "Hey dad." She smiled, looping her arm with his

"I can't believe I get to see you married." Jim smiled

"Oh dad." She smiled, chuckling. That was when the song all brides hear before getting married "Here Comes The Bride." "Guess you can't beat tradition sometimes." Barbara chuckled

"Nope." Jim smiled, the two walking out

As she walked down the aisle, they were greeted by their old friends and partners from the Justice League, with Bruce awaiting her at the altar. She smiled as she walked up to him, Bruce looking at her in amazement. She was dressed in a silvery white bride's gown, with a snowflake styled veil, a rose corsage and a small hidden bat motif on her chest "You're beautiful." He smiled

"You're chivalrous..." She smiled looking forward

Bruce was wearing a proper black suit, tie and trousers with a red rose in his jacket pocket, his white shirt was neatly pressed and his shoes were polished. His cuff-links were simple silver squares but he had a bat embroidery on the inside of his jacket. He chuckled, wanting to kiss her but knowing he had to wait

The priest began the speech, as proudly as she could sanctifying Bruce's and Barbara's marriage. Time seemed to speed from that point, but the important part was soon coming: the bride's and groom's vows. "I do." The two said, their vows done quickly

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Bruce lifted off Barbara's veil and kissed her gently and passionately, to the thunderous applause to the church. Barbara smiled happily into the kiss. She was Barbara Wayne now. And she had the love of her life as her husband...

* * *

*Time skip*

It was a few months later from Bruce's and Barbara's honeymoon, the pair were now sleeping in their bed after a night of passion "It's so good to feel this again." Barbara muttered happily "And especially when it's as amazing as that was."

"You were better..." Bruce commented

"Please. You're the super skilled billionaire." She joked

"But you're the smart one..." He answered kissing her

"Hmm...I'm kinda hungry...Breakfast?" She suggested

"You stay here. I'll get you breakfast in bed." He smiled

"Thank you..." She answered sleepily but repositioned herself so she was upright. He missed her gently before he put a black robe on 'Hmm...That fine ass is mine...' She thought puckishly. She opened the bedside table draw, pulling out a small white pen like item with a red '+' on it


End file.
